The Line Never Crossed
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: The four houses of North, South, East and West have always ruled Japan. But when their lands are threatened, the mis-matched children of the houses must band together against a common enemy. . . Naraku. (InuxKag, SesshxKag, MirxSango) ANGST.DARK.HUMOR


Disclaimer: Yes. Of course I own Inuyasha. That's why I'm watching him on my small black and white television. Because I own one of the most popular anime characters in the world.  
  
AN: This is probably going to end up being one of two things. A flop one shot, or a dramatic epic. I suppose it's up to you to decide, so tell me what you think of this. You could skip this chapter, it's only a prologue, but I feel it explains a few things, though it is confusing, this is more like Prologue #1, Prologue #2 (Chapter One) will be the actual start of the story, and is far more interesting.  
  
The Line Never Crossed  
  
Prologue  
  
The Four Houses  
  
Since the beginning it seemed. There had always been four main houses of Japan, the houses of north, south, east and west. Since the beginning, four families had been the keepers and rulers of those houses and the lands surrounding them, all joined by a common enemy (whom no one had seen in a very long time). And in other times both of joy and need, these families would bind together and form the Four Ruling Families. Now, asking anyone that lived in that time about their particular ruling family, and you would have been given a generalized summary of that section of Japan. So I'll make this short.  
  
The Tribe Of The North: Ookami  
  
The tribe of the north was the wildest of the bunch, ruled by the Ookami Youkai, the wolf demons. The leader of this house, of this pack, was Ryuujoukohaku, though it was often shortened to Ryu, and his son, Kouga, the wife and mother of whom (respectively) had perished several years past. Definitely the least formal of all the houses, these demons only ventured outside of their packs for mandatory, and uncomfortably formal events.  
  
The Tribe Of The South: Kitsune  
  
The sweetest of the bunch. The Kitsune demons were renown for their child- like qualities, and their kind nature. Yasashii, a stern but gentle Kitsune Youkai was the leader of this house, and ran it alongside his wife, Amai. With the occasional trouble and advice from their only son Shippou. Not one to miss out on formal events, though their fondness for playing jokes on people has gotten them into a spar or two.  
  
The Tribe Of The West: Inu  
  
The few, the proud, the brave (.;;). The Inu family was the most formal, and among the first three houses, the most scandalous of these. The lord, Inutaisho, was well admired for his kindness, and his skill in both battle and conversation. Though, all of this was "tarnished" by his unconventional relationships. His first son, Sesshoumaru, was proud, and a full demon, birthed by his mother, another royal, and now deceased Inu Youkai. The second son, however, always seemed to be the topic of many a gossiper's conversation. For Inuyasha, was a hanyou, a half demon, and a stain on the otherwise pristine Inu family, though he was well liked, Inuyasha, never seemed to fit in.  
  
The Tribe Of The East: Higurashi  
  
Ah yes. The tribe of the east. Long ago several warriors, human warriors, had attempted to go against their youkai overlords. And for the first time in the long battle between Youkai and Ningen, there had been an agreement. And now the tribe of the east was the only one ruled by humans, and by a woman. Kigai Higurashi, had long ruled alongside her husband, until his sudden death. Having been left alone, and with child, she had risen to the challenge and succeeded in ruling the eastern lands. And soon gave birth to a child, Kagome.  
  
The birth of Kagome had been a joyous one, for she was a child with Miko powers. The only human possessed powers comparable to those of a Youkai. And for a time, the children of the Houses, and their parents lived joyously. Sadly . . . the joy would not last . . . for in a few years, this young girl, and her companions, would be facing the worst evil known . . .  
  
Naraku . . . . .  
  
AN: ^.^ Soooo . . . umm . . . yea! In case you didn't get it, here's a brief overview of the main characters at the point in the story for the next chapter (and their ages).  
  
Kouga - 7  
  
Sesshoumaru - 7  
  
Inuyasha - 6  
  
Shippou - 5  
  
Kagome - 4  
  
(Sango and Miroku will also be making a few appearances)  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
